


nosey dads and first kisses

by earthfluuke



Category: Thank God It's Friday, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthfluuke/pseuds/earthfluuke
Summary: Ming just wants to make sure his son is safe; Por just wants his dads to leave him and the boy he wants to kiss alone.





	nosey dads and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this only exists because my friend kali brought up the idea of por being ming and kit's son. por is a sassy little shit, and well, where else would he have gotten it from other than his just as sassy father?
> 
> if you have no idea who yong or por are, they're from the series _thank god it's friday_.

Ming hadn’t thought that his Saturday would be spent spying on his son and the pretty boy he’d invited over to their house, but as they said, expect the unexpected.

Logically, he knew that seventeen was old enough to start taking more than platonic interest in people. He’d be a hypocrite if he said otherwise. But that knowledge hadn’t lessened the blow when Por had asked if he could have his friend over.

As dense as people perceived him to be, Ming could tell by the glint in Por’s eyes and the hopeful smile he’d given him that this Yong kid was much more than just a friend. The way he’d fixed his hair at least half a dozen times in the mirror before Yong had arrived hadn’t helped his case either.

The look the two had shared as soon as Por had opened the door was what really had him peeking around the kitchen door frame. They hadn’t spared each other a word, only smiled and when they finally noticed the silence, laughed as their cheeks went pink.

_Puppy love, _Ming had concluded. So sweet, yet oh so dangerous. One right move had you falling heart first; a wrong one and you vowed to never love again. He had to make sure that Yong’s intentions pointed the two of them in the former’s direction.

Unfortunately, his husband didn’t share his rationale. Nursing a cup of tea, Kit leaned back against the counter. “You know, Por will kill you if he catches you.”

“Which is why I’m being very, _very _careful,” Ming hissed, fingers tightening around the wooden paneling when Yong leaned in close to whisper something into Por’s ear. “I don’t trust that kid’s patience, Kit. They’re supposed to be watching a movie, but he’s been staring at Por the entire time. Why won’t he stop looking at him?”

“Really?” Kit asked, fixing him with a pointed look. Alright, Ming saw his point; he couldn’t exactly judge after all of his escapades during university. But this was _different._

This was his son, his most precious little dragonfly. And while he’d grown into a strong, confident young man, Ming would still move mountains and, if necessary, break teenage boys’ limbs if it meant keeping Por happy.

“Yong is a nice boy,” Kit reasoned. “And it’s pretty obvious that he likes Por just as much as Por likes him.” Joining Ming around the door frame, he nodded his chin in the direction of the couch. “See those eyes? Full of hearts.”

Smirking, he bumped his shoulder into Ming’s. “They look pretty familiar. Pretty sure they’re half the reason I married the man I did.”

“Do not even insinuate that our son is going to get married. I’ll cry.”

Kit laughed. “I’m just saying! It isn’t really the worst thing if Yong stares at him, is it? It just means Por won’t end up heartbroken.”

He made a valid argument, but that just left plenty of room for a plethora of other problems. First dates, the coveted ‘L word,’ making sure he had more than enough protection every time he left the house. The thought made Ming’s head spin.

Luckily, he wasn’t caught in his mind for long. Hearing Por shuffle out from underneath the blanket they were sharing, Ming ducked back into the kitchen. Kit only rolled his eyes at him, taking a long sip from his mug.

“I’ll go get us some snacks. No, no, sit down. You’re the guest. I’ll be right back,” Por said before walking into the kitchen.

He went right towards the cupboards, not sparing his parents a glance. Only when he plucked out a bag of popcorn and began to undo the plastic did he bluntly say, “It’s a good thing you became an engineer and not a spy, because you’re _really _bad at it.”

Kit didn’t even try and cover his giggles with his hand. Ganged up on by both his husband and son, Ming could only pout.

“I’m only making sure he’s good to you,” he said, because technically he _was._

“He’s already good to me. But he’d be a lot better if my dad wasn’t breathing down our necks.” Punching in the allotted time on the microwave, Por finally turned to look at him. “If he did anything I didn’t like, you would be the first to know.”

Taking out a large bowl and placing it on the counter, he held onto its edges and stared down at it longingly. “I really like him. And I think he likes me too. I want to figure us out, but I can’t if I’m worrying about my dads watching me.”

Abandoning his mug, Kit crossed the kitchen to put an arm around his back and pull him close. “Of course he likes you. Look at you; you’re adorable. He’d be an idiot not to. But we promise to leave the two of you alone.” He looked to Ming, raising a warning eyebrow. “Right?”

There wasn’t much Ming could do. Not when Kit was expecting something of him and definitely not when Por was giving him the biggest pair of brown, ‘but I’m your little boy who could never do wrong’ puppy eyes.

With a defeated nod, Ming joined them, wrapping Por into a hug. “I hear you,” he assured. “But if you need _anything, _just call us.”

“I know,” Por said, face in his shoulder and arms around his middle. “I’ll have him out by eleven. Just go upstairs and pretend you don’t have a kid for a night.”

Ming chuckled. He didn’t know if that last part was possible, but he trusted Por. If he had any problem, no matter how small, he’d come to them. Both he and Kit had made sure that they were as open and nonjudgmental as parents could be to ensure that.

Por leaned back in his arms. “I’m going to walk him out when his taxi gets here. I’m planning on him kissing me good night, so if I catch your light on through the window, I won’t talk to you for a week. That’s a promise.”

Kit burst into a fit of laughter, but Ming could only gap and stare as Por unwound himself from his arms and went to the beeping microwave. There was no doubt that this was Kit Intochar’s child. He’d certainly inherited his sass.

…

Dropping back into the seat he’d left, Por placed the popcorn bowl on Yong’s lap. Now that he’d dealt with his dads, he could finally relax and enjoy what he was hoping to be their first date.

“Thanks,” Yong said, flashing him a smile as he hit the play button on the remote. Man, did he have a nice smile. His cheeks pushed up and the lines around his mouth curved so cutely.

The movie filled any awkward silence there may have been otherwise. It also allowed Por to contemplate his next step. The room was dark, and they were already under a blanket together. There was only one obvious move to make.

Closing the small distance they’d left between them, he rested his head on Yong’s shoulder. He felt him go tense under him, and he held his breath. Maybe it was too much at once; maybe Yong thought he was invading his private space. He was about to shy away when he finally relaxed.

They stayed like that for a little while, but it made him uncomfortable, this one-sided cuddle. He was his Papa’s son, sharp tongued and quick witted. But he was also his Dad’s, and he supposed it was about time to put that to good use.

“You know,” Por began to suggest, catching Yong’s attention. “You could put your arm around me. If you wanted to.”

He saw his throat bob in a thick swallow, and he wondered if he was pushing too far. He didn’t want Yong to think he expected anything from him, but he also really, really, _really _wanted him to stretch his arm out across the back of the couch and hug him into his side.

Slowly but surely, Por felt a hand come to rest on his bicep. It was a timid, respectful touch that had him nuzzling his temple against his shoulder.

“I want to,” Yong assured quietly. “You’re…You’re really nice to hug. Cause you’re so small, you know? Not that it’s a bad thing! It just feels nice. The size difference.”

He was tripping over his words, and Por found it oddly charming. You tended to get flustered when you were around the person you liked, right? He could wholeheartedly say that Yong made him feel the same.

They got more comfortable as more time passed. Yong’s fingers weren’t so rigid, exploring a bit as they traced little patterns into his shirt sleeve. And Por had gotten so close that he was sure Yong could feel his hair on his jaw. But if either of them had a problem with their positioning, neither of them made a move to change it.

…

Just as he’d planned, Por walked Yong to the front porch and waited for his taxi with him. It was only the polite thing to do after all.

“Thank you for coming over, Yong,” he said, turning to face him with a smile. He had to tilt his chin up just the littlest bit to meet his eyes, but that was alright. He liked that Yong was taller than him. He liked everything about Yong.

“Thank you for having me,” he said, returning his smile. “I had a really nice time.”

Silence fell between them as they both shyly looked to their feet and played with their fingers. They both seemed hesitant, sweet confessions on the tips of their tongues that were held back by the apprehension in their chests.

It was Yong who braved his feelings first. “I,” he swallowed, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously for a moment. It was a cherry red when he finally let it go. “I really want to kiss you. Can…Can I? Dad always says you have to ask someone first. Otherwise, you might make them uncomfortable, and. And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Por.”

Por had to raise his chin even more when he took a step closer. “That’s really nice of you to say, but you don’t have to ask to kiss me, Yong. I already want you to.”

Yong shouldn’t have looked as surprised as he did; Por had been giving him clear signals _all night. _At least he made up for his thick skull with his warm heart.

“You really want me to?” he stammered. “Like right now?”

Por couldn’t help his giggle or his eye roll. He had a crush on an _idiot._

“Yes, Yong. Please stop talking and kiss me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

With his hands on his ribs – not drifting too low but not lingering too high; _just right_ – Yong pulled him in the littlest bit he had to. Then, with a dip of his head, he pressed their lips together.

The kiss was slow, pillowy lips tentative but still moving. It was such a sharp contrast to their first kiss. This wasn’t accidental, brief, fast ending. Neither of them dared pull away. Instead, Por pressed that much closer, rising to the balls of his feet.

Only when a loud horn sounded from the street did they break apart. Por smoothed his shirt while Yong ran a hand through his hair.

“I should go,” Yong said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the taxi. “Thanks again for inviting me over. And…thanks for the kiss.” And in a wink, he was hurrying down the porch steps towards the street.

Por raised a hand to his lips. They were a bit bigger than they had been before, now swollen by the slight tug Yong had given them. The tingle Yong’s lips had left on his hadn’t faded, and he hoped they wouldn’t for the rest of the night. He wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he could. 

…

“Mingkwan, get away from that window!”

“But, P’Kit, I was only _checking_–”

“Nothing, You were checking nothing. Now come back to bed before your son catches you and starts planning your murder.”

Shoulders slumped and bottom lip pouted over the top, Ming slipped back under the covers. Curling on his side, nose nuzzling into Kit’s ribs, he grumbled, “Por would never. He loves me too much.”

Kit’s fingers carded through Ming’s hair, brushing it back against his scalp. “He’s also trying to get a boyfriend. He’s not going to be happy if his dad ruins his chances.”

“Please. That Yong kid is so taken for him. I just hope he isn’t _too _taken for him. They’re still in high school.”

“Like that stopped you,” Kit scoffed, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid down.

There was this _thing_ about Kit in glasses. Ming couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but whenever he put them on, his eyes appearing even wider and rounder than before, he found he couldn’t help himself. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he could ever help himself when it came to Kit.

Pressing a kiss to his stomach, Ming pushed himself further up the bed to join Kit against the pillows. “I see you’re wearing my sweatshirt. And you came to bed without pants on.” Going for his neck, Ming placed little kisses along its length. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Now he gets it,” Kit said, cupping both of his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. “Want to keep worrying about Por or would you rather do something else?”

Ming answered him by rolling onto his back, taking Kit along with him. Sliding his hands up the back of the sweatshirt, he spread his fingers out against the planes of his back, fitting a leg between his thighs.

He lost track of time after that. It wasn’t until Kit was collapsed against his chest, worn out and on the brink of sleep, that he waited to hear the soft click of the second bedroom door down the hall.

Only when the last light turned off did he bury his nose in his husband’s hair and drift off. And he could, knowing that both of his people were tucked away safely.

**Author's Note:**

> i love yong and por so much, and i couldn't help myself. hopefully when this series ends, more people will write for these sweet boys.
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope all enjoyed this silly little thing i wrote~


End file.
